


'Ven. (A Ninth Doctor Headcanon)

by GettingMetaphysical



Series: All by Myself: A Doctorcest Storyline [8]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Doctorcest, Drama, Gen, Implied Romance, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingMetaphysical/pseuds/GettingMetaphysical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that happened between the War and Rose. This one is short, but important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Ven. (A Ninth Doctor Headcanon)

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

  
_I spent a long time wandering after The War._

Wandering, alone in my new body.

It took no time at all (a long time) _, to convince myself that I was the Ninth_ (the Doctor) _and no one else._

I forgot how old I was. 900 seemed nice and round enough. I landed in times, in places (or the other way round) where and whenever I felt like (needed to be). _The Old Girl and I, The Time Lord and the TARDIS._

My wanderlust wasn’t quite the same. The thrills were (suicidal) _distractions. Lives were at stake, especially mine. Not my companions’_  (I promised myself: no companions). 

(Then again.)

_I had one companion before Rose. He wasn’t human and I didn’t ask him to come. We met, we talked, we discovered disaster on that small planet, and we ran together. Ran right into my TARDIS._

I don’t remember much of our first conversation. I remember he knew who I was and he wanted to come with (me!). 

_I had him with me for at least a decade, and frankly, it healed me more than if I’d done it alone. I wanted to run again, not from every problem but towards it, to fix it, to save people._

The wanderlust almost came back to me, too. He told me he could see the wonders of the universe.

I wasn’t always sure.

He had old eyes. Despite the young body, despite the smile. And he worried - I could always tell when he did.

I don’t remember much of our last conversation. Thankfully, I got to remember that I wasn’t supposed to. He wasn’t human and I wouldn’t ask him to keep going. 

We had one last arrangement.

One last promise.

"Keep running, Doctor. The universe needs you.”

_He left._

Just like that.

I never saw him again. Him or his Stetson.

Until I looked in the mirror years later. Until I saw myself wearing his bowties and the Stetson was put in my hands.

I have 200 years. 

No time to waste.

Physician, Heal Thyself.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=54511>


End file.
